


[PODFIC] S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Morse Code, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sick Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of Madasthesea incredible work---Tony blinks. “You know Morse Code?”C.L.E.A.R.L.Y.“You can’t be that sick if you’re still capable of sarcasm, kid.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683211
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED





	[PODFIC] S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880776) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 
  * Inspired by [S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880776) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



**Text:** [S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880776)

 **Author:** [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 11 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bzvm8mbv58gtklk/S.O.S._%28Somehow_Obtained_Son%29.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Morse Code by Leiko**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like me to continue to Podfic this series!


End file.
